


Fen'lens

by miumi15



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Multi, Tranquil Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Tranquil Mages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miumi15/pseuds/miumi15
Summary: The vibrant greens didn't help diminish the youth from those eyes, which would most likely account to how the fen'lens got away with so much but another reason even as First, Enasalin held no high respect with the elders. The siblings' nickname was an example of this, Fen'len. It meant wolf pups, or to the keepers and elders, children of Fen'harel.I wanted to work with two inquisitors, one mage and one rogue. I dont have any ships at the moment but I'll definitly have a few by the end.
Kudos: 2





	Fen'lens

The crunching of leaves alerted the two predators waiting for their prey. A human man of stocky build but no weapons and only a nap sack. Another shem with something to prove to the wilds. The two tittered away and played with their schemes. A slight breeze to chill. Play with the energy in the air. Stop when his hair stands on end.

"Who's there?" He demands, like he has control of the forest.

"Do you wish to see me?" An enchanting voice called a flick of silver caught his attention to a far off tree. 

He meant to draw an imaginary sword but only grasped at air. "You won't have me demon!" He shouted to the leaves.

He felt a gentle hand run through his hair, "I am no demon, I am a spirit of good will. Do you wish for your questions to be answered?" He turned sharply to catch the offending hand but there was nothing. "Why she wont accept your advances?" That struck a nerve. The man spun around wildly trying to catch something off guard, "Why you will never be a knight-commander?" A woman appeared not too far off. Skin milky white, eyes opaque as a cloud, hair silvery and luscious. Robes long and elegant, she must be a spirit. No demon to have existed would ever be this ethereal. 

"Tell me!" He shouted.

"Follow me." She spoke with a rich and silky tone. "You will see the truth of reality." And she ran, forcing the man to give chase.

"Wait!" He cut through bushes and brambles tearing at his skin and face. He ran so recklessly he had no time to stop himself from tumbling off a cliff's edge and landing face first in a giant mud pit. Above him at the top of the cliff came a set of laughter from two elves with markings across their faces. 

"It's because you're an idiot!" The one he could see easily was the one who spoke. A boy in his later childhood years, he cackled with childlike glee and then flicked his wrist to splash the man with more mud. The man screamed with rage as the two elves ran back to where they came. The eldest of the two was a girl who removed the wig they stole from an orlesian woman unfortunate enough to step through their neck of the woods. She threw it to a bush and then did the same for the robes. Her brother snapped his fingers and her milky white skin darkened to a wonderful sun touched tan. Her eyes pooled with ink as did her hair which she released from her tight bun. Two streaks of white fell into place on either side of her face framing it just as perfectly as the wig.

"Shemlans and their stupid fantasies of life." The boy said while slowing to a walk. 

"I think we could have done better than that, da'len." The sister shook at her hair before braiding the curly locks.

The brother shook his hands, "bah, we were in a rush and not thinking clearly. Hurry we need to get back before-" 

"Before what fen'len." A stern voice said behind the two. 

"K-keeper!" The sister shouted in surprise. 

"Athra you're too old for these childhood tricks. Now come and prepare the children for their hunting lessons." She pushed the girl to the camp and kept the brother in place with a stiff hand on the chest. "Now you wait just a minute fen'len, i need a word with you."

"K-keeper I apologise, I should not have been out for too long, please acce-"

"Enasalin you have a great duty to this clan, you cannot afford to waste these precious moments attending to these trickeries the two of you seem to play. These tricks you play on the humans are ill spirited and you are first, and every mistake you make, the clan pays for." 

"Yes, keeper, we will stop. Please don't hold this on Athra." He begged with the glistening eyes only a child could muster. The vibrant greens didn't help diminish the youth from those eyes, which would most likely account to how the fen'lens got away with so much but another reason even as First, Enasalin held no high respect with the elders. The siblings' nickname was an example of this, Fen'len. It meant wolf pups, or to the keepers and elders, children of Fen'harel. Not a very nice nickname and often caused the side eye of many clans, but by the clan it was seen less as a curse and more as a warning to the two Lavellans. The warning was lost to them, instead the two wore the name as a badge of a job well done, Athra the hunter could be considered the trickiest to find which would aid in hunts for jumpy prey. It meant Enaslin could hide from filthy human templars when they passed the clan on occasion, they always took and took from the elves and sought to take more. Enaslin made it his and Athra's mission to fight the cursed shems and make them to be the fools they are. 

Their games had to come to an end one day however. 

They came in the dark of night, 3 nights after their last game. Athra had just finished cleaning the day's kill for the next morning's meal. Enaslin slept close by, after their last stunt Keeper Istimaethoriel had him on his feet learning and acting only for the clan till the latest hours of the night. His mana pools were always spent till he could not even cast a minor spell, worst of all he was kept far from his sister so he could not influence her to do biddings for him. Athra on the other hand, was busy with hunting and teaching the young ones as well as being bothered to take on a lover to make children of her own. An attempt most likely spurred on by the keeper so Athra could not hold such an influence on her younger brother. But what none of the others understood was Enaslin was Athra's charge before he was the Keepers. Their dying mother asked of it as she choked on her blood from a templar's blade. They had an older sister who was first before Enaslin, their mother fought with her life to keep her out of the hands of the shems, the templars saw fit to kill her and their mother then fight for an elf. 

"Athra?" Enaslin whispered, drunk with sleep.

"Yes letha'lin?" She asked, petting his hair.

"Promise you you'll stay angry. When I am busy and leading this clan. Promise me to stay angry, keep us angry and remind me why I must do the same for our people and for mother." Enaslin's eye drooped, he was in and out of the fade now but his words were clear.

"I give you my promise, now sleep. Keeper will no doubt have you perform a ceremony for the sick elder. I don't suspect he'll make it through the morning." Enaslin was already asleep. Athra smoldered the fire and placed her sleeping roll next to his. She stroked his hair then turned onto her back to watch the stars far above. At her last second of conscience she heard the crack of a twig. She was too heavy with sleep to care however. Their wards should keep out the larger prey so there should be no worry over a bunny. 

And then the scream, it was from next to her. She opened her eyes and there were figures who stood tall all around her and her brother. A sword was through her belly before she could reach her poisoned tip daggers. "ATHRA!" Enaslin screamed. He was quickly muffled and beaten unconscious.

Athra looked down at her stomach unable to comprehend the events occurring around her. Enaslin was being carried away limply like a sack of vegetables. And then she saw him.

The man from the woods standing above her. Grin as evil as a demon.

"I caught you, knife eared bitch. Try escaping this." And he twisted the sword. She spit out the blood lodged in her throat. He pulled out the sword and wiped it on her tunic. "No worries, your friend seems to have a talent for magic. I'll make sure he brings no one harm, including himself." 

She coughed more and more blood calling for Enaslin. But the man and Enaslin disappeared into the dark. 

Keeper Istimaethoriel was at her side as she made her promises to find him. She felt the cool touch of healing magic but she was already too far gone. She had lost so much blood, the next time she blinked it was morning. She was laying in her keepers lap while the keeper was giving orders to the clan. 

"Enasalin." She choked out. "Enasalin." She said more frantically trying to rise but was forced back down with a wave of dizziness and her keepers hand. 

"Gone da'len. Your tricks found the wrong people." Her keeper's words were not lecturing nor were they angry. Instead it was full of pity. "It was Templars, they killed the guards and stole him away. We're lucky hes all that was stolen-"

"Lucky!" Athra was swaying to her feet, anger spurring her on like a stamina drought. "Lucky! You call my brother being stolen away lucky!"

"My words were wrong I apologise, please sit Athra you're too weak." She moved to hold Athra but Athra was already packing and chugging at stamina droughts. 

"Have you sent anyone out for him."

"You know we have da'len. No one has come back successful." 

"That's because they dont have me." Athra stood, bow tied to her back, daggers tipped with an array of poisons. 

She was right though. No one could find him because they didn't have her. She may have not been mage but she had what the clan called "fade sight." It was the reason why she never came back with an empty hand. The clan said she was blessed by Andruil, allowing her to see where her prey had been. All she had to do was touch a spot on the forest floor and watch the past tell her where they had been.

She kneeled by her brother's cold bed roll, still wet with her blood. That night's past replayed like a nightmare for her, but she stilled herself to ignore the man's voice and her brother's screams to find the direction they left. South. 

The templars were becoming more ruthless with the ongoing mage/templar war. She had to be quick if she was to save her brother being made tranquil or worse. She didn't know what worse was but she also didn't want to know what it was.

"I'm going to save him."

"Take more hunters with you," the keeper pleaded.

"They'll slow me. Put up more wards and keep the clan close. I made another plentiful hunt last night, make sure no one leaves. Who knows how many templars are willing to take more lives. We'll be back by the end of the sixth night. If not move the clan away from all of this."

The keeper embraced her before she could turn in leave. "Safe travels Fen'len. May the dread wolf take any who try to stop you." It seemed certain now that the dread wolf followed the two's destinies.


End file.
